hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hamilton
Hamilton: An American Musical – musical autorstwa Lin-Manuela Mirandy, zainspirowany biografią Alexandra Hamiltona - pierwszego sekretarza skarbu i ojca założyciela Stanów Zjednoczonych - autorstwa Rona Chernowa. Hamilton zadebiutował na Off-Broadwayu 20 stycznia 2015 roku w Richard Rodgers Theatre. We wrześniu 2015 roku musical przeniósł się na Broadway (do The Public Theater). Otrzymał wiele pozytywnych recenzji i zanotował wysokie wyniki sprzedaży biletów. Produkcja otzymała rekordową liczbę 16 nominacji do nagród Tony, wygrywając jedenaście. Musical jest także laureatem nagrody Grammy za najlepszy album z muzyką teatralną. Streszczenie Akt 1 Musical zostaje otwarty utworem śpiewanym przez całą obsadę i opisującym wczesne życie Alexandra Hamiltona na Karaibach ("Alexander Hamilton"). Latem 1776 roku dziewiętnastoletni Hamilton poszukuje Aarona Burra na ulicach Nowego Jorku. Gdy go spotyka, Burr radzi mu, aby mówił mniej dla swojego własnego dobra. Alexander nie zgadza się jednak z nim ("Aaron Burr, sir") i przyłącza sie do grupy trzech rewolucjonistów: Johna Laurensa, Marquisa de Lafayetta i Herculesa Mulligana. Hamilton prezentuje swoje umiejętności prowadzenia retoryki ("My Shot") i nawiązuje się przyjaźń między nim, a rewolucjonistami ("The Story of Tonight"). W między czasie siostry Schuyler: Angelica, Eliza i Peggy, spacerują po przedmieściach, gdzie napotykają Aarona Burra. Angelica dyskutuje z nim na temat rewolucji i swoich przekonań ("The Schuyler Sisters"). Lojalista Samuel Seabury opowiada się publicznie na temat rewolucji, a Hamilton wdaje się z nim w kłótnię ("Farmer Refuted"). Król George III wysyła kolonistom przypomnienie, że jest gotów walczyć o Kolonie ("You'll Be Back"). W czasie trwania walk Hamilton i jego towarzysze zaciągają się do Armii Kontynentalnej. Podczas odwrotu George Washington, dowodzący armią uświadamia sobie, że potrzebuje adiutanta. Proponuje tę posadę Hamiltonowi, który pomimo początkowej niechęci przyjmuje propozycję, czym krzyżuje plany Aarona Burra ("Right Hand Man"). Philip Schuyler organizuje Bal Zimowy, na który zaprasza oficerów Armii Kontynentalnej, w tym Burra i Hamiltona ("A Winter's Ball"). Na balu Alexander Hamilton poznaje Angelicę Schuyler. W między czasie Eliza zwierza się siostrze z uczuć, jakimi zaczyna darzyć Alexandra. Angelica przedstawia mu swoją siostrę Elizę. Alexander przez kolejny tydzień wysyła do niej listy, a po dwóch tygodniach bierze z nią ślub ("Helpless"). Angelica stwierdza, że również kocha Hamiltona, ale ze względu na interes rodziny nie powinna się z nim wiązać. Poza tym znając uczucia swojej siostry nie chciała jej ranić ("Satisfied"). Burr przybywa do Hamiltona z gratulacjami, a towarzyszący Alexandrowi Laurens wypytuje go o romans, który ma Burr. Alexander odsyła Johna chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej ("The Story of Tonight (Reprise)"). Burr opowiada o swoim romasie z mężatką Theodosią ("Wait For It"). Rewolucjoniści są w trudnej sytuacji. Hamilton wielokrotnie prosi Washingtona o przyznanie dowództwa. Ostatecznie jednak awansuje Charlesa Lee. Decyzja okazuje się być nietrafiona. Washington odwołuje go i mianuje Lafayetta, za co ten mści się obrażając Washingtona. Hamilton chce wyzwać byłego generała na pojedynek, Washington jednak zabrania mu tego. Laurens widząc jego problem postanawia walczyć za niego ("Stay Alive"). John wygrywa pojedynek ("Ten Duel Commandments"). Washington wścieka się na Hamiltona i odsyła go do domu ("Meet Me Inside"). W domu czeka na Alexandra czeka Eliza, która zawiadamia go, że zostanie ojcem ("That Would Be Enough"). Lafayette udaje się do Francji po więcej środków. Wkrótce Armia Kontynentalna zyskuje przewagę, a Lafayette przekonuje Washingtona, że muszą ściągnąć Alexandra z powrotem na front ("Guns and Ships"). Hamilton dostaje oddział pod dowództwo oddział ("History Has Its Eyes On You"). Oddział Hamiltona porusza się w ukryciu i dociera pod Yorktown, gdzie bierze udział w bitwie, która kończy wojnę o niepodległość ("Yorktown"). Król George chce dowiedzieć się od Rebeliantów, jaki mają pomysł na swoje nowe państwo ("What Comes Next?"). Wkrótce po rewolucji rodzą się Philip Hamilton i Theodosia Burr ("Dear Theodosia”). Hamilton otrzymuje informację, że Laurens zostaje zabity w potyczce ("Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us"). Hamilton i Burr wracają do Nowego Jorku i rozpoczynają karierę prawniczą. Aaron robi się zazdrosny widząc sukces przyjaciela. Alexander zostaje wybrany na Konwencję Konstytucyjną, jako delegat Nowego Jorku. Gdy Burr odmawia udziału w pisaniu "Federalisty", Hamilton prosi o pomoc Jamesa Madisona i Johna Jaya. Prezydent Washington zatrudnia Hamiltona jako pierwszego sekretarza skarbu mimo sprzeciwom Elizy ("Non-Stop”). Akt 2 Do Ameryki wraca Thomas Jefferson, który był ambasadorem we Francji. Dostaje propozycję zostania Sekretarzem Stanu, którą przyjmuje. Na pierwszym posziedzeniu gabinetu poznaje Alexandra Hamiltona ("What'd I Miss"), z którym kłóci się na temat jego planu finansowego ("Cabinet Battle #1"). Angelica przyjeżdża na wakacje do Ameryki, ale Alexander odmawia wspólnego spędzenia wakacji, ze względu na pracę ("Take a Break"). Gdy jego rodzina wyjechała Hamilton poznał Marię Reynolds, z którą miał romans. Jej mąż James Reynolds szantażował go podaniem tej informacji dalej ("Say No to This"). Hamilton omawia swój plan finansowy z Jeffersonem i Madisonem. Dochodzą oni do kompromisu: poprą plan Hamiltona w kongresie, a on będzie głosował za przeniesieniem stolicy w okolice stanu Virginia ("The Room Where It Happens"). Na kolejnych obradach gabinetu Hamilton spiera się na temat neutralności w wojnie francusko-angielskiej z Jeffersonem ("Cabinet Battle nr2"). Przeciwnicy Alexandra dochodzą do wniosku, że owinał sobie prezydenta wokół palca ("Washington On Your Side"). Washington nie startuje w wyborach, a Hamilton pomaga mu w napisaniu orędzia pożegnalnego ("One Last Time"). Burr zmienia partię polityczną i pokonuje Philipa Schuylera w wyścigu o fotel w Senacie, co daje zalążek przyszłemu konfliktowi pomiędzy nim a Hamiltonem („Schuyler Defeated”). Alexander publicznie obraża nowego prezydenta Johna Adamsa dyskredytując go w oczach opinii publicznej ("The Adams Administration"). Aaron Burr, James Madison i Thomas Jefferson oskarżają Hamiltona o oszustwa podatkowe. Alexander mówi im o swoim romansie ("We Know") i planuje poinformowanie o tym opinii publicznej ("Hurricane"). Ma nadzieję, że to ocali jego karierę polityczną, ale efekt jest odwrotny ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). zrozpaczona informacją o romansie męża pali wszystkie listy od niego, chcąc o nim zapomnieć. Stwierdza, że nie ma już żadnych praw do jej serca ("Burn"). George Eacker publicznie obraża Hamiltona. Jego syn Philip, chcąc bronić honoru ojca wyzywa go na pojedynek ("Blow Us All Away"), w którym zostaje śmiertelnie ranny ("Stay Alive (Reprise)"). Eliza i Alexander zrozpaczeni po śmieci syna przeprowadzają się na przedmieścia i ponownie zbliżają się do siebie ("It's Quiet Uptown"). Przed wyborami prezydenckimi w 1800 roku wszyscy chcą poznać zdanie Hamiltona. Gdy przychodzi czas oddaje on głosy Federalistów na Jeffersona, zamiast na Burra ("The Election of 1800"). Burr za pomocą listów oskarża Hamiltona o wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia i wyzywa go na pojedynek ("Your Obedient Servant"). Alexander w trakcie pojedynku strzela w niebo i ginie od strzału między żebra ("The World Was Wide Enough"). Eliza żyje kolejnych pięćdziesiąt lat, w trakcie których zbiera wszystkie pisma Alexandra i uporządkowuje je. Rozmawia również z żołnierzami, którzy walczyli po stronie jej męża w trakcie wojny. Zbiera środki na budowę Pomnika Washingtona. Najdumniejsza jednak jest z sierocińca, który ufundowała w Nowym Jorku. Stwierdza, że wszystko jest kwestią czasu (Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story).